kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Keep His Head in a Chicken Coop the Longest?
''Who Can Keep Their Head In a Chicken Coop the Longest? ''is the third episode of the sixth season. Kenny and Spenny must wear chicken coops on their heads (the support systems used to keep them their is of their own invention or purchase), and live chickens must be placed in them. The first person to remove either the coop or the chicken is the loser. The Competition The guys debate semantics during the introduction. Kenny believes he has the upper hand due to Spenny's disdain for farm animals. The guys then put on their protective gear and supplementary equipment (both wear goggles, Spenny wears nose plugs and a snorkel. Kenny has a bathing cap and a padded vest for the cage to rest on). The cages are brought in; Spenny's is an improvsed apparatus with two plungers in the front to serve as handles, to better distribute weight. Kenny's is a much more high-tech device, complete with a waist harness, so as to leave his hands free. Spenny is angered at the disparity in quality between the coops. His conviction, however, is only increased, and he is eager to begin. The chickens are brought in. Neither guy is very happy at the notion of having birds twice the size of their heads live within a foot of their face. Kenny's chicken escapes from its handler's grasp after Kenny distracts him, and Spenny is further riled by this, already having his own chicken securely locked in his coop. He makes notice of how docile it appears to be. Spenny names his chicken Ruthie, while Kenny names his Xyclon Craw X. Kenny eventually lets the crew put Xyclon in Kenny's coop. Spenny goes upstairs once Kenny officially begins. Spenny tells the camera that his chicken seems very affectionnate and close to its new roommate. Spenny isn't as bothered as Kenny by the chickens. The latter has also gone to his own room, and switches out his fully-grown hen in favor of a much smaller chick, which he names Killbot. Spenny makes an appearance, and berates Kenny for his tactic. Spenny returns to his room, where Ruthie begins pecking at him. Spenny fears salmonella. Kenny, suddenly in a better mood thanks to his much smaller poultry, starts with his usual antics. He pretends to be brainwashed into doing Killbot's bidding. His "eyes" are pecked out when he does an unsatisfactory job. Later in the night, Spenny is trying to read on the couch, Ruthie pecking at his eyes, which are protected by his safety goggles. He hears Kenny, who has most of the inside view of his coop blocked off using cardboard, and is in possession of a hawk, call out to him. Spenny is struck with fear at the predatory raptor. He quickly loses interest, however, when the hawk makes no move to attack him or Ruthie. Kenny leaves without saying a word, and comes back with an eagle. It takes flight, but lands on top of Kenny's cage. Spenny is struggling greatly with his daily routine. He gets undressed and takes a bath to avoid catching any diseases from Ruthie. He cannot shower for fear of aggravating Ruthie's behavior. Spenny claims that he's having no problem living his life with the chicken. Downstairs, the doorbell rings, and Kenny answers the door. Two men enter with animal cages, and claim that should Kenny set them loose, they'll destroy the room they're kept in. Spenny finishes his bath to find the animals, chickens, infesting his room. He attacks Kenny in retaliation, but the fight ends when Spenny's cage gets wedged in a tight hallway. Both are tired of having the chicken coops on, so they agree to a debate, with the coops on their heads. Whoever wins the debate wins the competition. The guys agree to debate about abortion, and Spenny can choose the judge. Kenny allows Spenny to choose his stance first, so Spenny decides to debate for pro-choice, and Kenny will debate pro-life. Kenny makes a point of reiterating the rules: whoever wins the debate with the chicken coop on their head is the winner. Spenny leaves to visit a debate expert, while Kenny fools around with the chickens in his room. Spenny continues to diligently research his topic despite Ruthie annoying him to no end. Kenny also does a bit of studying, but quickly loses interest. He cites the tactic he will use as simply needing a hook - an argument or point that will draw the judge's admiration and vote. Later, both guys arrive at the debate venue, and Kenny makes his introduction first. He flabbergasts both Spenny and the judge with incredibly sexist remarks and ignorant behavior. Spenny walks on stage believing he's already won. Once Spenny begins, Kenny silently sneaks off and presents his hook: a literal hook. He drops it on Spenny's cage and when he hoists it back up, Spenny's chicken coop is also brought up into the rafters. Kenny runs out of the venue celebrating his victory.